


Louis and Marie (the bourbon oil company) For This Is The Beginning of Our Journey

by AnneNevilleIsRichards12, fangirl2013



Category: Marie Antoinette (2006)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/pseuds/AnneNevilleIsRichards12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is now the new CEO of the bourbon oil company without Marie the company wouldn.t succceeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is The Beginning of Our Journey

As soon as Louis the sixteenth had heard that his grandfather had passed away, he knew that soon enough he will the new head CEO of the bourbon oil company. That same day Louis had his group of workers in the board room before they were to begin their first day of work. Louis had asked them in for them all to pray. Louis stated as he bowed his head “Dear God, guide us and protect us. We are young to be able to reign over this company.”

After he lifted his head, the people were waiting to leave so he signaled his hand for them to go. Louis stood there for a moment longer holding Marie's hand as he did so. 

Louis revealed, “Marie, I am not ready for the power that I have inherited, for this company is a legacy. Now it is our suffering to bear whatever it may become.”

With a rather understanding expression on her face, Marie responed to him with, “For whatever storm may come through our company’s doors, Louis, the suffering is something you will never suffer alone for you have me and I know my place is forever by your side, it will be greatest unhappiness to let everyone down.”

Louis smiled at the petite pale young girl, as he listened to his words, and he marvelled at how wise she had sounded given that she was only fourteen years old, only a year younger than himself.

He just held her hand a little while longer and after he let go of her hand, she went to her office right next door to his. Marie opened her door next to her office, thinking. She was an heiress to a fortune in Austraila, they had needed someone to be in an alliance with France so she had married Louis to make the alliance a permanent one. So with the marriage of both the houses Louis’ grandfather had married his grandson, Louis Agustune, the soon to be the XVI, to the youngest heiress of Australia; Marie.

Louis walked into her office at Noon with a gift in his hand for it was necklace she can wear. However, as he came through her door, Marie was on the phone with the new upcoming designer. 

She had talked about the new gowns, for she was a girl fond of historical eras but the one she was most fond of was the 18thcentury. Marie hung up the phone as she signaled her ladies to leave her. Marie said “Louis,sweetheart, why are you here? Don’t you have a meeting with council today ?” To her question, Louis responded “I am but I have a gift for you, my sweet, it is a pearl necklace.”

He opened the box for her to see as he was in front of her. Marie blushed as she thought to herself how much she enjoyed it when Louis showered her with gifts.. She turned her back to him as he put the pearl necklace around her neck. Louis then pulled her into his arms gently.

As she was in his arms, he told her, "For this is the beginning of our journey, Marie I can not do this without you.”

“For I alone in the eyes of God are yours so you may never walk this journey alone.” Her words were spoke and heartfelt as she spoke.


	2. Maquerade

Marie wandered through the party with Louis on her arm. Louis glanced over and saw how beautiful she really was in the gown that she had on, it was worth all the money to have it custom made.

 

Louis said "Sweetheart, you look beautiful in anything you wear." Marie smiled gladly and was flattered with the words he husband had told her. The masquerade ball was an idea that she had thought of with Mrs. de Polignac and Mrs. de Lamballe , who were their greatest friends.

 

Marie then pulled Louis towards the table and said,"Come on, sit down.We can play games soon." Louis sat down by Marie. Marie saw the beauty in the room she chose with the chandelier's hanging and the balloons everywhere you step and the glitter that will soon fall.

 

Marie most likely wanted to wait for it to end for it was supposed to snow on a beautiful winters night. Marie said "The party turned out rather nicely and I hear it's going to snow." It only was a few seconds later before, Louis replied," You love winter more than anything and the glitter is all over the place and the balloons on the floors. Marie, I love you." At his words, Marie kissed him on the lips.

 

Louis smiled as they talked together at the tables for a while longer and he eventually asked her for a dance. Marie simply replied "Yes." The gown she wore was red and it was long, the high heels she wore were pure black and a locket around her neck that he had given her. Louis knew that she was a beauty but most importantly, all his. This ball had been thrown to entertain the people who worked for the oil company but Marie threw it most of all to have something else to worry about. However, she didn't mind throwing it for this was a night that was beautiful.


	3. Love and Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the night after the masquerade and they lay in bed talking of loyalty.

"as hamlet said to ophelia, ‘god has given you once face, and you make yourself another.’ the battle between these two halves of identity… who we are and who we pretend to be… is unwinnable."  
— Emily Thorne (Revenge S1, Ep7)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marie woke up the next morning in Louis' arms. She loved her husband for many things, one of them being that he will always protect her against the worst as well as being there with her for the best but the masquerade had been a success. Louis opened his eyes to see his lovely wife staring at him. After gazing at her for a few minutes, Louis asked, “ Marie, honey what is wrong? You kept on crying in your sleep, it worried me.“ 

“My dear husband, you know that the masquerade was a deal of loyalty and love. Well, I love you and I hope to be a loyal wife.” Marie admitted to her husband, smiling slightly as she did so. Louis smiled and said “You are loyal to the name you have and bear with me but the men who sit at the table with me are the ones that question the most. They are the men who I question the most, they all have their own motives.” Marie had a worried look on his face as Louis looked into her eyes. Louis told her, after a few moments, “ I plan on doing nothing but protecting you and my family name above all else.” Marie smiled as a tear began to roll down her cheek at the thought her husband loved her and was loyal.

Love and Loyalty go hand and hand, Louis thought to himself and he had that from his wife. He held her even tighter than usual because this moment seem to matter to him even more than anything. Nothing is seemed more important than to have his wife next him to help him figure out whether or not these men who sit at his table will be loyal to him and his words. Marie said “This marriage is our journey and I promised you that you wouldn't be alone and that I will forever be by your side no matter what happens, no matter what storm may come through the doors.” 

At her words, Louis then sat up and put Marie in his lap. This day was great to have after a masquerade as they had gotten the chance to figure out who is two faced.


	4. A Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas brings many things and this year their is more joy.

Marie was on her iphone talking to her husband louis about the arrangements she was making about tonight’s arrangements. On the phone Marie said “ the money I am using louis is the money I am allowed to spend and it’s for the needy and the poor it’s a charity dinner.” Louis replied “ I know I just don’t want it go bankrupt or anything.” Marie revealed “ I bought you a tuxcedo that will match my beautiful blue dress it is a very festive outifit for the beauty in blue, you will live up to these popular expectations I have news for you when you arrive we are being married for eight years I am pregnant.” Louis replied “ oh honey I am happy that you are pregnant with our first child our miracle I suppose.” Marie smiled on the other line smiling. As she hung up the phone her friends have arrived Miss de Polignac and Miss de Lamballe. Miss de Polignac hugged Marie and said “ this charity is going to be the talk of the winter season, I see that you made arrangements for wine and jewelry.” Marie whispered in Miss de Polignac ear “ I am with child Louis baby.” Miss de Lamballe walked behind Miss de Polignac and said “ did I just hear that you are with child Marie, I am going to be an aunt I am happy with the news.” then men brought in white and blue flowers to set all over the tables with white tables cloths. Marie said “ the white flowers go on the tables with blue table cloths and the blue flowers go on the tables with white table cloths okay men.” As the big Christmas tree was getting set up in the mansion versallies. Miss de Polignac Iphone rung. Miss de Polignac answered the phone “ Hello honey I am with Marie and Miss de Lamballe today I am helping Marie with the charity dinner tonight, Honey can you bring a few bottles of wine for the charity dinner we must donate for the needy and poor.” Jules replied “ of course sweetie anything to make you happy I will bring the wine or have a servant of our household drop by.” Miss de Polignac hung up the phone. Marie looked at them both and revealed “ Let’s have some lunch I am craving some Chinese food or a samwhich from that little place called Little Italy.” they all laughed. when they walked out of the mansion the snow started falling from the sky. Marie said “ the winter is always so beautiful with it pureness in white to cover things to leave thing innocent and untouched.” As they all walked to the Chinese diner they bumped into Louis Alexandere , Miss Lamballe Husband.   
Louis Alexandre said “ my dear wife you are getting more and more beautiful everyday, I see that you are with Louis Sixteen’s wife Marie enjoy your day sweetheart I will see you at the Christmas Charity Dinner.” Miss de Polignac walked behind miss Lamballe and said “ you husband is good at flattery you must make him a happy man.” Lamballe blushed with compliment. Marie walked in the Chinese restaurant and said “ a table for three please.” the waitress grabbed three menus and seated them by the view of new york city but she remembered what it was like to Australia with her parents then living with her husband in England but they all moved to New york for the family bussines. Marie looked at the menu saw that their was Potstickers and fried rice that is what she wanted with some jasmine green tea.   
The charity was only an hour away most of dawn was almost gone now as they walked to the varsallies mansion things were beautiful in white and blue. the place look like a winterwonderland one can only dream about. Marie said “ it’s beautiful it is ready the Christmas charity dinner look at the fake snow that falls from the ceiling.”   
Louis came behind Marie and held her he said “ sweetheart you did a wonderful job planning the party look at the beauty of blue and white all over the room.” Marie kissed him on the cheek and replied “ you are welcome we are having a child.”


End file.
